Amar a dos
by cristinaharuno
Summary: el problema de naruto cuando debe amar a dos chicas...y el final que el decidio. InoNaruHina! Oneshot! dejen review ;


Amar a dos

Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Estaba jugando a algo peligroso, pero aun sabiéndolo se arriesga. Sabía que un mal movimiento significaría perderlo todo, pero no podía evitarlo, ellas eran su todo. Una como el fuego, apasionada. Otra como una suave brisa, que le apaciguaba. ¿Que debía elegir? Una valquiria, hecha de pura pasión, una guerrera que lucha por lo que cree o una dulce princesa, que le entrego toda su inocencia, todo su amor sin dudar de el. Ese era el problema, ambas le habían dado tanto…ambas le amaban tanto y el las amaba de igual manera. Ellos sin saberlo, amigas inseparables, amaban al mismo hombre. Estaba atrapado, sin saber que hacer, a cual elegir, a cual darle todo su amor. Ellas tan diferentes, solo parecidas en algo, y era el amor de ese hombre. Cada noche, cuando estaba con una pensaba en la otra, y cuando estaba con la otra pensaba en la anterior. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Las amaba tanto a las dos, daría su vida por ellas. Todos los días vivía asustado, pensando que tal vez, ellas descubrieran la situación y ambas se marcharan de su lado. En más de una ocasión decidió terminar con la situación, pero al verlas a las dos, juntas, como amigas, cada una con su personalidad, no podía hablar, no podía decirles la verdad y elegir, por que la verdad era que amaba a las dos. Su corazón partido en dos, cada una con un pedazo, creyéndolo tenerlo completo. Poco a poco se desesperaba, amaneciendo con el mismo temor, mañana tras mañana, rezando a dios que ese momento no llegara. El sabía que tarde o temprano todo se descubriría, pero era demasiado cobarde para arreglarlo ahora, y por eso espera al futuro. Oh! el tenía miedo, miedo de que ellas se alejaran, su amazona y su princesa. Su fuego, su aire…su todo. Con ellas la muerte y la vida, no eran más que simples palabras, sin significado. Que importaba la muerte, si ellas no estaban, que importaba la vida sin ellas? Era la misma pregunta, cambiando las palabras, por sin ellas su mundo desaparecería. Es verdad, tenía a sus amigos: Sakura, Sasuke, kakashi, shikamaru…pero ellas eran las que iluminaban su mundo, su sol y su luna. El solo era un pobre tonto que las observaba embobado, soñando con ellas. Eran sus diosas, una de la guerra otra de la paz. Una luchadora, otra pacificadora. ¿Por amaba a dos personas tan diferentes? Por que su corazón le hacía sufrir de esa manera?! Derramaba lágrimas, de dolor, de miedo, de desesperación. Lagrimas que ellas a veces veían y cuando le preguntaban, el les decía que eran de pura felicidad. Amar a dos mujeres no era fácil…amar a dos mujeres era tan difícil…amara a dos mujeres eran tan doloroso. Amar a dos mujeres era su vida, amarlas era su universo. Dos mujeres tan diferentes, era una vida…se preocupaba por las dos. No había noche que no pensara en ellas, no había noche que esperara sus llamadas. Besarlas, abrazarlas, hacerlas suyas, eran su anhelo. Sentir su piel, contra la suya, cada una a su manera. Una tan dominadora, otra tan sumisa. Una con palabras tan excitantes, otra con palabras tan dulces. Tal vez era cierto lo que le decían sus amigos:

"si sigues así no solo destrozaras sus corazones, si no el tuyo también"

Pero el opinaba, que si ellas le descubrieran, se alejarían de el voluntariamente, y encontrarían a otra persona. El sabía que si ellas le dejaban, nunca lo superaría, por eso decidió, que el día en que ellas se alejaran, el dejaría de vivir, para así poder estar en paz. Así como cuando la nieve cae y el frío cubre las calles, el pudo dejar descansar su pobre corazón. Ellas derramaban sus lagrimas, y le visitaban cada día, pero pasando el tiempo, las visitas desminuyen, y ellas se ven tan felices, y el sonríe, sabiendo que ambas son felices ahora. Ahora…todos están bien…aun hay lagrimas pero, que con el tiempo se secan y quedan en el pasado.

Os a gustado?...realmente no se que decir al respecto…mi prima taty me pidió un fic de este triangulo amoroso y yo solo lo hice. Si os a gustado mandadme un review, si no mandadme un paquete bomba xD lo digo enserio .

Besitos ;) os quiero…


End file.
